Restoring hope
by Jenko83
Summary: Bernie is called to Hanssen's office. What the hell did he want? Was this going to restore hope that she and Serena would be together again.
1. Chapter 1

Bernie knocked on the door to Hanssen's office, she felt like she had been up here more in the last few months than her whole time at Holby, but then she rationalised that Serena used to handle the trips to the ivory tower to see what Henrik wanted. Serena had somewhat protected Bernie, to allow her to get on with what she was good at and not worry too much about the paperwork and bureaucracy.

"Come." Came Hanssen's boom. Bernie was not sure why she had been summoned; she knew he has been keeping an extra eye on things recently.

She entered as he motioned to a chair, "Coffee?"

Bernie shook her head, "I'm fine."

Hanssen sat and adjusted the three pencils on the desk, "How is Ms Karnik settling in?"

Bernie nodded, in fact she had not worked overly closely with Nina, mainly because they worked opposite shifts to ensure there was even consultant cover; but the fact that she felt able to leave the AAU in her hands was a sign that Nina was a good thing. She had hit the ground running. Bernie appreciated that she didn't need to hold her hand. "She is an asset. We operate slightly differently but so do Ric and I; so did Serena and I."

Hanssen noticed Bernie's sadness at mentioning Serena. He felt sure that his next few sentences would cheer her up somewhat. "Good to know that you and Ms Karnik can cooperate and run AAU effectively. It makes my next proposition much easier."

He had caught Bernie's attention as she pulled a face. A confused but interested face. "Go on." She said reluctantly; she was not sure what he was going to say. She had a little fear in her stomach; Bernie knew she was no Serena. Bernie did the paperwork and business side of being a lead; but the patients were her priority. Was he going to shift their roles?

Hanssen leant back in the chair, "You, Ms Wolfe are a real asset to us; a jewel in our crown, as it were."

Bernie blushed a little at this compliment, she was good at was she did; bloody good. But she was no poster girl of the hospital.

"Sharing our knowledge; by that I mean your knowledge and skills; puts Holby on the map. As you are aware with good publicity and credentials comes investment."

Again Bernie was aware of this side of things but it was something she let Serena handle.

Hanssen continued, "It seems that your reputation has got around. I have had a request for you to attend a hospital who are looking at implementing ideas from our own trauma unit. They are prepared to fly you out all expenses paid to cast an eye over their efforts."

"I'm not good in seminars that is Serena's department. I am more practical, as you know." Bernie said in all honesty.

"No seminars, no board rooms. They want you to see the set up there, offer some insight and show them a few techniques."

"You said fly?" Bernie said with a heavy heart. Where was he sending her and how long for.

"Worry not Ms Wolfe, this is merely a week-long trip. Europe. Your counterpart, it seems, is a big fan of yours and has specifically requested you."

Bernie furrowed her brow as Henrik put her out of her misery and handed over print out of flight details.

Bernie tried to spot where she would be flying to, as she spotted it she smiled, as did Hanssen.

"This big fan of mine…" Bernie started, "Is it Serena?"

Hanssen nodded and appeared to smirk a little. "You go on Thursday, I hope that suits."

Bernie nodded.

"In which case let me not keep you. I imagine you will want to find out what Serena has done while has been away."

"Yes, I think she may have kept some elements of her work from me." Bernie said with a smile as she stood.

She virtually floated out of Hanssen's office, hope was returning. She was a little closer to all hope surrounding Serena being totally restored.


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday came around quickly. Bernie was looking forward to seeing Serena, but also a little apprehensive. Their contact had not really been continuous. In fact it had been sporadic at best. Bernie very much left the ball in Serena's court. Any time Bernie had tried to establish proper contact it seemed Serena shut down- so to her mind any contact was better than total shutdown. Every time she gave this more thought to this she thought back to what a twat she had been in Kiev.

The fact that Serena had arranged this trip for her meant everything to Bernie. Whatever her reasons, Serena was showing she wanted to see her and that was enough for Bernie; even if she was not sure where they stood in their relationship.

Bernie was working the day shift on AAU and was going straight to the airport from the hospital. She tucked her suitcase up the corner in her office. She did not want everyone who entered the office to give her 20 questions. She had kept this very much under her hat really. Only Henrik and Nina knew that Bernie was going to see Serena- as far as anyone else was concerned it was just a normal business trip. Her plan was to get a taxi straight to the airport after shift and then she could think about things like food.

Serena was sitting in her office. Bernie would be here tonight. She knew she had been a bit crap with keeping in touch with Bernie, but she needed to get her head right, she needed space. Bernie had suffered enough of the Serena since Elinor's death; for crying out loud even Serena hated that Serena. She felt she was in a better place now and it was in that slightly better place she missed Bernie. It was not too hard to convince the hospital to pay for Bernie to fly out to inspect their new trauma unit, in fact she did not have to even plant the idea to make them think it was their idea. They had clearly done their homework about Holby City and had asked Serena if she knew of Major Berenice Wolfe. She said that she worked closely with Bernie, and if it helped Bernie could stop in her 2 bedroom apartment during her visit. The hospital had offered to lay on a big welcome dinner for Major Wolfe but Serena had advised them that the Major never liked a big fuss, but the hospital absolutely insisted. They had invited people from far and wide and wanted to show off their credentials and the credentials of anyone associated with the hospital. Serena had not gone into a large amount of detail with Bernie about the itinerary of her visit. She had just asked her to pack something formal to wear. This morning the CEO had instructed Serena to send Major Wolfe an email giving details of her visit. Serena felt apprehensive, Bernie would hate it. Panic started to set in so she decided to email Bernie privately just to put her mind at rest.

Bernie was eating her lunch, well picking at it while she checked her emails, she saw an email from Serena. The title was 'your visit' and it was from Serena's work email address, with someone else copied in. Bernie read it through- this was the official email she knew Serena had to send. It included an itinerary and information about what was going to happen when whilst Bernie was there and details of what would happen when she got to the other end. A few things stood out to Bernie; a formal dinner, a Q&A session, a hospital tour and several seminars lead by her. Her heart sank to her shoes. But the clincher was that Bernie was being picked up by a car at the airport- not Serena. She felt so low she was tempted to call the whole thing off; but she wouldn't because it would jeopardise things with Serena. As she was focusing to rally herself for this trip an email came through on her private email on her phone from Serena's private email. This email was similar to the other one, but had a few additional footnotes; and more importantly Serena's boss was not copied in. Bernie felt slightly better but one thing had not changed- Serena was not meeting her at the airport. Prior to knowing Serena, Bernie would not be bothered about such things, she had never been fussed about being met at the airport, but for some reason the fact that Serena did not insist on meeting her off the plane made her wonder if this trip was purely professional; nothing to do with Serena wanting to see her.

Bernie managed to get to the airport in good time, she checked in her suitcase and went through to departures. Hunger evaded her even though she knew she needed to eat. Instead she headed to the bar and ordered a Scotch.

She pulled a book from her bag, a book on the British Army (one Jason had bought her to cheer her up as she 'must be missing Serena as much as he was'). She smiled as she read it. Jason had great taste in books and knew Bernie well. When she had time she loved to read and she had a good hour before she even needed to consider worrying about boarding. She was on her second drink; the bloody itinerary had not mentioned anything about working until Friday so she was going to have a couple of drinks to get through the flight. As she continued to read her phone went off. It was a phone call from Serena.

Bernie could not remember the last time she got a call from Serena; she answered with trepidation.

"Hello?"

"Bernie, it's Serena. Are you at the airport?"

"Yeah, just waiting now." Bernie spoke brightly, it was nice to hear Serena's voice.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"Um, I'm sorry about the emails darling. I hope you are not too mad. I told them not to go overboard on rolling out the red carpet."

"It is what it is, part of the job eh. Talking of red carpet though, what's with the driver picking me up, ah, um; instead of you?" Bernie queried nervously, no tone or annoyance in her voice; despite her feelings.

"I'm sorry. I would come and get you but I am actually working; plus as far as the hospital are concerned you are just a work colleague to me; to them it would not matter whether I pick you up or not."

"Hmmm." Bernie said, with a little annoyance, which she was trying to hide.

"Bern, I am sorry. I promise by the time you get to mine and let yourself in, I really won't be long."

"Where did you leave the key again?"

"Ring the bell for number 6 and Petra will give you the key to mine."

"Petra, number 6. OK."

"Don' be pissy Bern, I'm sorry about tonight and I am sorry about the bloody dinner tomorrow; but the weekend is ours."

"I'm not pissy Serena," Bernie said in a low tone as not to be overheard around the pub, "I'm just tired and not sure what to expect when I land."

"OK, OK. I have to go now. Theatre in 10; I just wanted to call you to check you were actually still coming."

There was a silence for a few minutes.

Bernie spoke next, in a calm, quiet voice, "Of course I'm still coming. Nothing would stop me."

"You didn't reply to the emails I sent."

"I know, I'm um sorry. Was busy." Bernie answered, underneath she was a little cross as she thought to all of the messages she sent that remained unanswered, but she reminded herself to get over it and focus on the fact Serena wanted to see her. "As I say, nothing would stop me coming to see you."

Bernie heard a sniffle at the other end of the line. "I better be off, I will see you soon my darling."

"TTFN. See you later."

With that the call was ended and Bernie got herself another drink as there was still some waiting; and thinking; to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Bernie was reunited with her suitcase and made her way to arrivals, she had been told to look for someone holding a sign with her name on it. She was tired, and yes, disappointed. She walked through looking for this bloody sign and then she spotted it. 'Major B Wolfe'. She walked towards the sign; the holder of the sign slightly obscured, but as she approached her heart lifted and so did her smile.

Serena felt a little despicable but by the time she had finished surgery Bernie was in the air, so any chance to text her would have been pointless. So she decided to go with surprising her instead. As she had done all she had been asked to do; and more; she asked to see Mr Novak to see if she could accompany the car going to collect Ms Wolfe. Mr Novak, a reasonable man; much like Hanssen; agreed and said it might be nice for their esteemed guest as maybe she would appreciate a familiar face.

She met the car outside the hospital and the driver was pleased to have someone in the car as it meant he could park in the pickup and drop up area whilst Serena went into the airport. It also meant he could practice his English. Serena really did not mind Roman talking during the journey there, in fact she sat up front; she did say though that on the way back she would be in the back and talking to her friend. He nodded and thanked her for the opportunity to have this conversation. He said that many of his passengers did not want lengthy conversations and he offered a genuine smile. Serena did not tell him this, but it made the trip to the airport seem far quicker than it was.

Serena stood at arrivals with the sign that Roman had for Bernie. She thought it would be nice to see Bernie's reaction when she saw who was holding the sign. She watched the doors to arrivals intently. Hoping that each person who rounded the corner was Bernie.

Finally Bernie came through the doors; Serena honestly thought she looked tired and certainly thinner. The words drawn and gaunt sprang to mind; a pang of guilt hit her as she wondered if Bernie was overworked and not eating properly. Her train of thought was interrupted though as she had seen that Bernie had realised that it was her holding the sign and her face lit up and she sped up a little. Serena saw the lights come on in Bernie's eyes and it was all worth it; she also knew she had missed Bernie more than she realised.

Bernie was so pleased to see Serena, all of her tiredness, frustration and apprehension left her. Serena looked well, really well. She looked content, happy; in fact; Bernie cannot remember the last time happiness was an emotion shown by Serena. She all but ran up and embraced Serena. Held her for a few minutes and then held her by her arms, at arm's length to take her in. "I nearly didn't recognise you." Bernie stated, as she did not know what to say and this was the first thing to hit her. "You look really well." She placed a chaste kiss to Serena's cheek, she did not want to overstep the mark. Her gesture was accepted by Serena. That will do.

Serena smiled "Good to see you Major. Our carriage awaits."

Bernie grabbed the handle to her suitcase and went to hold Serena's hand but she pulled it away, much like the time she did when they went to work together for the first time. Bernie decided not to push it, or get upset. She was here with Serena. That was all that mattered.

They went outside and Serena approached a car and the driver stepped out and opened the door for them, as Serena entered she said something to him and he nodded. He put Bernie's luggage in the boot. He got in the car once Serena and Bernie were settled and pulled off. A screen went up between the driver and Bernie and Serena. Bernie turned to Serena and smiled. She again reached for her hand, she placed her hand over Serena's; she did not grab hold but she did not reject it either.

They sat in silence for a while as the car went across the city. It was not a tense silence but neither was it entirely comfortable. It had been so long since they had been together that they both needed to find that comfort again. As they drove through the city Serena did start to point out various landmarks or places she liked; imparting little interesting facts about the city of Prague; promising to take Bernie to some of them this weekend. Bernie listened, just pleased to see Serena so animated.

The car pulled up outside a nice looking, modern, block of flats. Roman opened the car door to allow Serena and Bernie out. He got Bernie's luggage from the boot and pulled it from the door. Serena offered Roman a tip but he declined it, thanking her for the free English lesson.

Serena opened the main door and Bernie followed her up to the door to her flat. She let them both in ushering Bernie in first. In the past, not so long ago, the second the door was shut Bernie would have pinned Serena to the door for a long deep kiss; but somehow that felt inappropriate so she stood in the hallway awkwardly as Serena shut the door and pointed to the coat hooks for Bernie to take off her coat

"I've made you a curry." Serena said caringly, "I figured you may be hungry but too tired to eat out."

Bernie smiled, hoping that she could; well they both could; relax in each other's company. "Perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N So sports fans I bet you were wondering why this fluff is rated M... you are about to find out. Sorry you had to wait until chapter 4 #sorrynotsorry

enjoy

What was left of the evening was pleasant. Serena gave Bernie a tour of the apartment whilst the curry was warmed through and the rice was cooking. Bernie was tired and nearly missed it when Serena said, "And this is your room."

Oh, separate rooms; Bernie thought. What is that about? But she gave a smile, "Thank you."

They went back through to the main room and Bernie moved her suitcase and bag through to the guest room.

They sat and ate. Serena was drinking wine, Bernie had a lager with her curry. The very finest actually, given that the brewery was just down the road. It was nice but Bernie was so tired; and already had several whiskeys inside her; that she could only manage one. She did clear her plate though, she was hungry and she had missed Serena's cooking. The conversation mainly of Serena asking about people back home. One subject that remained taboo was Serena and Bernie and where they stood. Neither wanted to be the first to raise it because neither were quite sure what they had now.

At about 11pm Serena gave Bernie a nudge as the beer bottle she was holding was dangerously close to falling from her grip as she was drifting to sleep. Serena placed a kiss to Bernie's head, "Why don't you go to bed darling?"

Bernie, who was on auto pilot nearly missed this display of endearment, but it was not altogether lost. She nodded, put the bottle down and heaved herself from the chair. She gave a tired smile, "Goodnight."

The second she was changed and in bed sleep evaded her. She lay on the right side of the bed on her back, staring at the ceiling. Her left arm outstretched across the pillow on the left side, her right arm behind her head propping her up a little. She lay, waiting in vain, to see if Serena would change her mind and occupy the empty side of the bed.

Once Bernie had gone to bed Serena did the dishes and pottered about trying to organise her thoughts. Now that Bernie was here, how did she really feel? She didn't know. She had expected Bernie to want to kiss her, if not more, but Bernie had remained very chaste. Probably did not help that Serena had put her in the second bedroom. Serena kicked herself internally. Any thoughts Bernie had about rekindling what they had surely would have been dashed as soon as she was put in the guest room.

As Serena changed into her nightwear she said, "Stupid fucking idiot!" She threw herself of the bed and lay staring at the ceiling for what seemed like a lifetime.

Bernie lay there willing sleep to capture her. She knew exactly what the problem was, when she was in the chair Serena was there. Bernie felt content. Now she was lying in bed with an empty space where Serena should be and it bothered her more than a little bit that she was not there but her tired brain did not know what to do about it; so she resorted to counting sheep instead.

256, 257, 258, 259; she counted in her head as each second passed. Suddenly there was a small tap on the door and Serena stood there, "Bernie, are you awake?"

Bernie was wide awake and she knew that Serena knew she was awake, so she replied how she always used to when Serena would ask the obvious.

"No." She said as she turned onto her left side to face Serena and she used her right arm to pull back the covers.

Serena looked gorgeous, Bernie could not deny it. She was looking trim, her face looked happier too, her hair was shorter and she had allowed it to go grey. Bernie thought it suited her. She was wearing a short silk nighty and Bernie felt a twinge between her legs as she ached for the woman climbing into the bed. She pushed her feelings down inside her, she still was not sure what Serena wanted.

Serena got in and lay on her right side facing Bernie, "I'm sorry."

Bernie leaned forward and kissed Serena's forehead, "It's OK. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"You don't know what I'm apologising for darling." Serena said, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"It doesn't matter." Bernie reiterated her previous statement as she enunciated each word. "You. Have. Nothing. To. Be. Sorry. For."

Serena smiled as a tear ran down her face. Bernie brushed it away wither the pad of her thumb, "This is a confusing time for us both. Let's just take it as it is, one day at a time."

Serena smiled and nodded.

"Now I don't know about you but I am shattered, but I think I am going to be able to sleep now that you are here. What say you?"

Serena pressed her lips to Bernie's and then she turned over and pressed her back into Bernie's front as she pulled Bernie's right arm over to rest on her hip. Both fell into an almost immediate sleep. The most content sleep either had experienced for a while.

Bernie woke the next morning to find that she had not been dreaming, Serena was really lying nestled up to her. It seems they had moved very little since they fell asleep, the only move Bernie had made was that her hand had worked under Serena's night dress and was now resting on her stomach. Bernie had missed this contact, possibly more than the sex actually. She moved her hand slightly and felt Serena stir, her arse pushing back into Bernie as she let out a little moan. Bernie took this to mean that she was happy with their current situation, she tested the waters by moving her hand to underneath Serena's breast. She felt Serena let out a couple of deep breaths and again she pushed back into Bernie.

Bernie still wasn't sure whether to take this as the green light but her instinct took over as she kissed Serena's neck as her hand worked down to the edge of Serena's knickers. She felt the silkiness of the fabric as she ran her hand over the knickers pressing her finger to Serena's clit.

Serena let out a louder moan. Bernie leaned into her ear, "Is this what you want?" She ran her hand over the knickers again.

Serena turned her head to Bernie and caught her in a deep kiss, humming as she pushed her tongue into Bernie's mouth. As they kissed the air from each other Bernie slid her hand into Serena's knickers and her index finger found Serena's clit. She run her finger over it swiftly working Serena into an orgasm. The kiss broke as Bernie repositioned them so that Serena was on her back and she was on top, allowing her better access as she looked into Serena's eyes as she pushed two fingers inside and started to move slowly in and out. Serena was close as she moved her body in time with Bernie's ministrations. She put her hands into Bernie's hair and pulled her towards her, "I need you Bernie," she breathed out as she kissed Bernie. Bernie stepped up her efforts, she inserted another finger as she allowed her thumb to stroke Serena's clit. She herself was all but ready to come just by pleasuring Serena and grinding against her leg. She started to moan into Serena's mouth between kisses as she felt Serena get tight. Just then she felt Serena's hand slide down her shorts as she pushed to fingers inside of Bernie.

"Fuck." Bernie exclaimed as she almost instantly came at Serena's touch. She felt Serena come as soon as she had. She slowly removed herself from Serena and lay back on the bed; rather embarrassed that she had not been able to last very long. "I'm sorry." Bernie said looking up at the ceiling.

Serena knew Bernie was upset, she could tell. But she did not want her to clam up. She knew it was probably because she came so quickly. They knew each other's bodies well and they both knew that Serena was able to take more; Serena was quite insatiable. Bernie got much of her pleasure from giving so it stood to reason that she was as worked up, if not more when taking the lead. The fact that it had been so long since they had made love made the whole thing more heightened; a bit like their first time really.

Serena straddled Bernie and leaned over her so that Bernie had to look at her, but Bernie turned her head to the left so that she did not have to look at Serena. Serena put her hands either side of Bernie's face and bought it back to the centre, to look at her. "It's OK you know darling." Bernie shook her head slightly. "No, Bernie, it is. I very much enjoyed our reconnecting. That was beautiful." Bernie smiled slightly. "Anyway this was not on the bloody itinerary I sent to you but I am not quite finished with you yet Major." She said as her kisses worked their way down Bernie's body until she had disappeared under the covers.


	5. Chapter 5

They stayed in bed for a while knowing that their first meeting was not until 10am. Bernie was conscious of the dress code and had chosen a simple three piece suit with a white button down shirt. Serena looked at her and the effect was simple but effective. She finished it off with simple heels.

Serena had opted for a knee length skirt with one of her trademark shirts and a jacket. Bernie thought she looked amazing, lord knows how she was going to keep her eyes, or her hands, off her all day. As far as the hospital were concerned, they were colleagues, and as such they needed to act accordingly.

As they got ready Serena's phone rang and she answered. It was Roman, the driver from last night; he had a job nearby and was offering them a lift in 20 minutes in return for Serena reading a letter to him from his English girlfriend. Serena looked at their attire and their shoes and agreed immediately.

They arrived at the hospital in good time thanks to Roman; he dropped them around the corner given that this job was not on account. As it goes the letter from Roman's girlfriend was well worth the journey.

They had time to grab a coffee before their meeting with Mr Novak; Serena could see that Bernie was nervous and she tried to calm her down.

"Bernie, Novak is a bit like Hanssen; so don't worry. He did his research on you. I told him you are hands on; you are a doer. You are about patients and saving lives, so please do not worry darling."

Bernie nodded, feeling over dressed and over appreciated. She gave Serena her best reassuring smile as she drained her coffee. "Once more unto the breach." Bernie stated as she stood ready to face the music.

The hour with Mr Novak, for Bernie, flew; mainly due to Serena handing the situation so well. She kept up the conversation with Novak and gave Bernie the necessary prompts.

"Ladies, I do hope you will travel with me to the venue, I can call my driver."

Serena winked at Bernie, knowing exactly who their driver will be, "Of course Mr Novak."

"Marvellous, we shall be leaving in half an hour; in the interim shall we have a little wander of the hospital? Would you like to have a preview of the Trauma Unit Ms Wolfe?"

"Lead the way." Bernie said with a smile.

Bernie and Mr Novak were stood outside waiting for the car; Serena had been collared by a colleague and was just inside.

Novak turned to Bernie, "Thank you for coming over at such short notice."

"Not a problem. My pleasure." She said with a smile.

"I have to say when I mentioned your name to Ms Campbell and expressed that we would appreciate your consult on our project; she was very keen to secure your services."

Bernie could not tell but she wondered if Mr Novak had figured that they were closer than just colleagues. "If Ms Campbell puts her mind to something, she usually gets it."

Mr Novak had not known Serena long but had figured as much and they both laughed as Serena approached.

"Something funny?"

Bernie, still laughing, said, "Nothing d…" She had to stop herself saying 'Darling'. Luckily Mr Novak had not noticed as the car had pulled up and he had opened the door for the ladies to enter.

The journey was pleasant as Mr Novak pointed out several interesting buildings, encouraging Serena to ensure that Bernie saw the best that Prague had to offer.

They pulled up outside the hotel and Roman opened the doors for them to get out. Bernie and Serena flanked Novak as he sprang into action; talking swiftly in Czech and doing a lot of pointing. He turned to Serena and Bernie, "This way ladies, we are the first here. I have some last minute things to sort; please put your drinks on my tab." He then addresses a member of the staff and then points to Bernie and Serena, presumably making the staff aware.

The room had 3 big round tables, this was a reception for around 30 people. Bernie groaned. This was not at all low key at all. She looked at Serena. Serena knew that look. "It will be fine darling." She whispered as they approached the bar.

"Is it too early for scotch?" Bernie asked half joking.

Serena looked at her, "It's past the yard arm." Serena then addressed the member of staff behind the bar, "Glass of Shiraz and a double whiskey on the rocks." Serena turned and winked at Bernie. Bernie could have melted on the floor right there. Serena asked for the drinks to go on Novak's account. The girl behind the bar smiled and handed Bernie and Serena a card each

"Just flash these when you want another drink." She said in a broad Yorkshire accent.

Bernie laughed, "I wasn't expecting that. Where are you from?"  
"Bradford Ma'am."

Bernie laughed loudly, "Please, I'm Bernie and this is Serena."

"I'm Kate. If you need anything give me a wave, I will be on table service later." She smiled as she shook both of their hands. "The seating plan is over there." She points to an A board by the door. "That important looking fella was here yesterday, he must've spent about an hour messing about with that." She then looked like she had maybe said too much.

"Ah yes, that sounds about right," Serena smiled and gave Kate a reassuring look and a wink, "This is supposed to be a small affair.

They all laughed and then Kate excused herself as someone else approached the bar.

They walked over to a board with a seating plan on. Bernie figured she was fine as long as Serena was nearby. As they studied the board for their names. They were on the same table, which was something.

"So what is this today then?"

"Well, as you know the hospital is always looking for investors and support. They secured the funds for the Trauma Unit, but they need additional funding to sustain it. Obviously they want to thank the guy who put up the money to get it off the ground and show off the unit to other potential investors."

"Where do I come in?" Bernie dared to ask.

"Well landing the top Trauma Consultant in, well, the world; is a bit of a coop. If you approve of the unit then it will bring investors flocking. Well that's the theory anyway."

Bernie looked over to the far wall. A display with pictures, descriptions and stats. She walked over as she took a sip of her drink. Serena followed.

"It is impressive, there is no denying it." She said as she studied the photos.

"Glad you approve, Ms Wolfe." Novak said, much like Hanssen he knew how to sneak up on people.

Bernie turned on her heel to face him, "Ah um, yes; with the right staff and training you have the makings of a world renowned facility on your hands."

"Coming from you, Ms Wolfe, that is a compliment. I only hope you can assist on the training aspect of things."

Bernie nodded.

Novak nudged his shoulder against hers, "What would it take to get you to stay?" He said half joking, half serious.

Before she could answer Novak excused himself, "Looks like people are starting to arrive. Best smiles, here we go." Before he left he handed them both name badges and then swiftly marched away.

Bernie and Serena looked at each other, Novak really was a strange man, in a nice kind of way. "OK, let's get this over and done with." Bernie said as she attached Serena's badge to her jacket, running her hand ever so discreetly over Serena's top. Serena gave her a glare to rein it in as they felt the room swell with people.

Bernie let out a deep breath as a very rich looking man made a bee line for the two consultants.

This was going to be a long afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

They had spent most of their time apart, only fleeting glances connected them. Novak had been very clever in seating them in such a way that he got the most of their skills. Serena's ability to talk business, wax lyrical and flirt went down well with the investors. Bernie's focus on treatment of patients had the doctors' present fleeting to her for pearls of wisdom.

Whilst Serena found this natural, Bernie hated the attention and focus. As they were obliged to stay until the bitter end Bernie coped by summoning Kate as and when needed. Not that she was completely pissed but she found the slight inebriation assisted her confidence.

By 6 PM people started to disperse and when only when Novak appeared to officially discharge them from duties did they relax.

Serena and Bernie were alone at a table finishing their drinks.

"So, what would you like to do? Sights, food, drinks?" Serena queried.

"Well, I don't think I will need food for a while darling, but it might be nice to venture back to the apartment to get changed and go from there?" Bernie posed as a question.

"Yes, let's make our way back and go from there."

They did a circuit of the room and said goodbye to the movers and shakers. Finally they went to the bar to say goodbye to Kate, who had been superb. Serena pushed a note into her hand urging her not to share her tip as she gave a wink.

They left and Serena directed them to the Metro station. She knew the system well and bought a week pass for Bernie. They shot straight from the town centre to the outskirts of Praha 5 to the station at Radlicka.

Bernie had not noticed how far out from town Serena was, but it was evident when they got off in the one horse town that was Radlicka. The fact it had a metro stop and a tram stop was a bonus. They set off up a hill to the apartment. Bernie could not decide if the silence between them was due to the concentration on getting up the hill or if there was something more.

They got back and Serena opened the door. Bernie went through after Serena and turned to her and planted a kiss to her lips. "I've wanted to do that all day." She said with a smile. The smile was reciprocated.

Bernie headed straight to her suitcase to find her skinny jeans and loose shirt. Serena headed to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. She shouted through to Bernie to ask if she wanted a beer, the grunt from the other room told her yes; so she popped a cap and poured her a glass.

Serena sat on the sofa and allowed herself a few moments to be pensive; a move she would soon regret.

Bernie came back into the room, feeling lighter and much more relaxed. She picked up her glass from the side and sat next to Serena. She tried to relax the atmosphere was thick with something and Bernie could not put her finger on it.

They sat in relative silence for a while. Bernie decided to be brave. "Is there something the matter?"

Serena looked at her and hesitated before answering, "Nope."

Bernie looked at her. Firstly there was the delay and then there was the, 'nope'.

"Really?" Bernie queried casually.

"Yes, really." Came the clipped response.

Bernie held up her hands defensively, "OK." She took a swig of her drink, "If you have something on your mind, just tell me." This was said a little sharper than she wanted but she did not want the time they had together to be tarnished with an undercurrent of issues she was not aware of.

Serena bowed her head, "I don't want to ruin things, or upset you. It's just me being stupid. I'll snap out of it."

There was an audible silence for a few minutes. Bernie broke it. "Well if it is stupid, tell me; would be stupider not to. As for me being upset and etcetera, it is out there now; so spit it out."

Bernie lay back in the seat and took another swig as she could see Serena fighting with herself.

"It is stupid Bern, so I'm sorry."

Bernie shook her head and shrugged, "Hit me. Surely we can handle it." She said it with massive confidence but deep down she was clinging on to reality.

Serena took a couple of deep breaths as she brought the courage to speak her mind; knowing that however she worded it, it would sound terrible.

She started several times "Ah, um," sigh, "The thing is…" sigh, "Well, you know how it is?"

Bernie sits there wondering does she 'know how it is?'

Bernie waits for Serena to form a full sentence, but when she does it knocks her for six.

"So, I know I didn't leave things brilliant between us; and I am sorry. But we didn't define what we had before I left, did we?"

Bernie felt her heart sink as she saw where this may be leading. "You know I love you regardless, I. love. You. I don't need to say anything else. Why?"

Serena was close to tears, "So when I left Holby, you; I know I hurt you but…"

She paused and Bernie was concerned. "But what?"

"I wouldn't blame you." Serena said quickly, "But has there been anyon.."

Bernie was raging, she cut Serena's sentence, "Are you asking if I have cheated on you since…. Well since you left?" Bernie, for her better judgement put the bottle down as she stood.

Bernie started to pace a little. Serena stood trying to grasp Bernie's hands, "I'm sorry, so sorry. I told you it was stupid."

Bernie avoided her grasp, "Stupid yes, but you still thought it." She tried to remain composed. She dodged past Serena and went to the hall way as she roughly put on her shoes. She pulled her bag and coat from the hook and dashed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Serena implored.

"I don't fucking know, don't follow me." She shrugged off Serena's last ditch attempt to catch her hand to keep her close.

With that Bernie left and gave the door a slam.


	7. Chapter 7

Bernie was quick to slam the door and run down the flight of stairs to the exit, she all but ran into the wall in front of her, but she put out her right hand to stop herself. In anger and frustration she the punched the wall with her left fist. It bloody hurt.

"Fuck!" she yelled as she clenched and unclenched her hand. She pushed the door to the block open unaware that Serena was watching from the landing.

She lit a cigarette as she hurried down the hill; wanting to create space between her and Serena to give them both breathing space. What the fuck was Serena thinking? Did she really think that little of her to think she would cheat? Was it Serena being so used to being treated terribly that she had come to expect it? Or was it that Serena could not forget that Bernie had cheated on Marcus; Bernie regretted what happened but could not undo it. The circumstances with her marriage were far different than what she had with Serena.

She reached the tram stop and saw a tram approaching. As this was the terminus station this particular tram would turn straight around and head into town. She got on, thankful that Serena had bought her a transport pass. She sat on the tram as it moved off and went into her bag for her phone. She looks at the dim screen; 4% battery.

"Fuck!" She muttered under her breath.

She searched her bag; no charger, no adapter. Double fuck. All she could see before the phone died was 3 messages, 3 missed calls and one answerphone message, all from Serena.

Bernie had no clue where she was so just looked for something she recognised. After a few stops the tram pulled up in Andel. She recognised it as somewhere Serena had pointed out as they passed through. Bernie also saw a Staropramen sign outside a pub; well what looked like a pub; and she got straight off the tram and headed there.

Once in, a waiter directed her to a quiet table in the corner and she ordered a beer. When he bought it back he looked at her swollen hand. "That looks nasty, you should see a doctor."

"I am one." Bernie answered gloomily. She looked up to the waiter, 'Don't suppose you have a charger I can borrow?" she gave a sad smile. He gave a nod as he looked at her phone and returned with the charger and a bag of ice for her hand. "Thank you," she nodded.

She plugged the phone in and waited for it to charge a bit as she rested her left hand on the make shift ice pack. She let out a sigh and downed a large part of the drink in front of her.

After 10 minutes of charging and drinking she switched the phone on, she went to attract the attention of the waiter to bring her another drink. As he approached he placed the drink on his tray on the table. She gave him an impressive look. He smiled, "If you run low we bring over another; if you want me to stop place a beer mat on your drink.

He pulled a mat from the holder and passed it to Bernie, she took it and put it back with a sigh; "I won't be needing that yet." She said with a sad smile. He nodded and left her to it.

She saw she still had 3 missed calls and one answerphone message; but there was now five texts.

"Bernie I'm sorry, please come back so we can talk."

The next message was immediately after.

"Bernie, I am so sorry. I'm a bloody idiot. I'm so used to being treated like a doormat; I forgot you were different. Please forgive me and come back."

The next message was two minutes later.

"Bern, I hope you are OK darling. I love you."

The next message was 10 minutes later.

"Please call me, I'm worried."

The last message was about 15 minutes ago.

"Where are you darling?"

Bernie sighed, she had been gone a while, it was still relatively early but she had said very little before she slammed the door on Serena. She took another drink to brave herself for the answerphone message.

She pressed play and a clearly upset and tearful Serena was speaking; making no effort to hide the tears she was shedding. "Bernie." There was a pause, "I fucked up. I um, I am stupid and insecure and stupid." Another pause, "I don't know whatever makes me think I deserve you. All I do is make your life difficult. But I want to try to be…" She sighed looking for a word, "I want to be better. I want to be someone you deserve, someone to make you happy. I just need you to come back." It broke Bernie's heart to listen to it, but she listened a second time as she carried on drinking. At least the beer helped with the pain in her hand, even if it did nothing for the pain in her heart.

She sat for a few moments and fiddled in her bag pulling out a ring shaped box and placed it on the table before her. It was not how she imagined it but she needed Serena to know that she was loved and she did make Bernie happy; and hopefully she could help Serena with her insecurities. She placed her palms over her eyes as she fought her emotions.

She started to draft a message along the lines of apologising for not messaging as her phone died.

She didn't know what to put after that. She did not want to go back to the apartment; for two reasons really. Firstly she didn't fancy arguing and secondly she wanted Serena's apartment to maintain happy memories, not angst ridden ones.

The waiter was coming over with another full glass. She unplugged the phone from the charger to give back to him.

She smiled as he put the glass down and took the empty. "Thanks for the charge and…" She points at the now melted ice bag, which he picked up and put on the tray; "I just need one more favour," She spied his name badge, "Pavel. Can you type in the address of this place for my partner?"

Pavel smiled and put down his tray and put in the address handing it back to Bernie. "Thanks." Bernie gives him a wink as she presses send, inviting Serena to come and join her. "Oh Pavel, can you please bring over a bottle of Shiraz and a glass please." He tips his head in acknowledgement as he goes off to the wine store.

10 minutes later Serena walked into the bar and was directed to Bernie's table. Bernie looked up, even when Serena was upset and in turmoil she was beautiful.


	8. Chapter 8

Serena walked into the bar, Bernie looked up through her fringe. Bernie stood and pulled out a chair for Serena. Serena sat and muttered "Thank you," as Bernie sat back down.

"You got here quick." Bernie said quietly.

"I didn't follow you." Serena said quietly. "Show me your hand." Bernie held out her hand as Serena took it gently to examine it. "I didn't follow you, but I did watch you leave. Why the fuck did you punch a wall Bern?" Serena asked quietly as Bernie hissed in pain as Serena pressed gently.

Bernie could have gone off like a bottle of pop and shouted about being angry but instead she just shook her head, "Dunno."

Serena bent to her bag and pulled out a paper bag with a tube of ointment in. She opened it and squeezed some out as she massaged it gently into Bernie's hand. "I went to the chemist; I was going to go home but I got your text; so I got on the Metro."

"Metro being quicker than trams." Bernie gave a painful smile, "Thank you for coming, wasn't sure you would."

Serena gave Bernie a look as if to say 'try and stop me' as she wiped her hands on a napkin and took a sip of wine. "Nothing broken there," She points at Bernie's hand, "What about us though?"

Bernie looked at Serena unsure where to start. So Serena started.

"I'm sorry for saying what I said, it was unfair and unforgivable. I trust you implicitly. I just, well, it's no excuse; but years of being married to a serial philanderer… " She shrugged.

"I'm not Edward, Serena. I love you." Bernie said in barely a whisper and she got to the bottom of her drink. Pavel discreetly placed another glass.

"Serena, do you want to eat?" Serena shrugged. "Can we gave a couple of menus please?" Bernie knew that her appetite was returning a little, plus she needed something to soak up the alcohol.

They carried on their conversation after Bernie ordered a sharing snack of savouries and cheeses.

"Look I know I messed things up with Marcus, but I was honest with you about that situation. My marriage to Marcus had ended years before; we just couldn't admit it. I didn't love him like I love you. As for the Alex thing, it was what it was; but again it was nothing compared to what we have. I just need you to believe that."

Bernie could see silent tears running down Serena's face. She picked up a napkin to wipe the tears.

They sat in silence for a few more moments.

Bernie broke the silence, "I listened to your phone message." She gave a little cough. "You do make me happy Serena, even when things are…." She paused, "Are challenging. But what makes you think you don't deserve me?"

Serena reached over for Bernie's hand forgetting that it was the left one that hurt. She placed her hand over Bernie's and Bernie winced a little but despite the pain she took Serena's hand.

The food arrived and Bernie and Serena picked at bits.

Serena looked at her, "I have treated you terribly, since…" She could not bring herself to say it, but they both knew. Serena's grief had consumed her and it had affected them both. But Bernie did not see it quite like Serena. They still had each other and as long as they had that, Bernie was sure they could ride the storm. Serena deserved to be happy, so did Bernie for that matter and Serena made her happy. Of that she was sure.

"Serena, Serena." Bernie shook her head. "You deserve happiness. So do I. I know you make me happy and support me. I hope I offer the same to you."

Serena nods, "You do Bernie."

They sit in silence for a few moments. Bernie moves her chair round closer to Serena's and takes a breath. "I can't see myself being with anyone else. You make me complete, make me whole. With you I can face; we can face; whatever the world throws at us. I need you to see that we can make this work." She places a kiss to Serena's cheek which elicits a small smile from Serena. "I also need you to see that I am committed to you and would never hurt you, OK?"

Serena nodded.

Bernie held both of Serena's hand in hers, "Serena Wendy Campbell; I want you to be mine and I want to be yours, forever. I'm not saying we should get married now, but I would like you to one day be my wife." Bernie paused, she feared she was fucking this up monumentally. "I need you to see how committed I am to you. You must never doubt that my darling. Will you marry me…. Eventually?"

Bernie leans back to gauge Serena's reaction. It was a face of confusion; and no wonder, Bernie had forgotten the bloody ring!

"Pardon?" Serena asked with a confused face. "Is this a knee jerk reaction Bernie, because if it is; it isn't funny."

Bernie shook her head as she moved her right hand and moved the ring box into Serena's eye line, "Not a knee jerk reaction. Not how I imagined this going, but certainly not a knee jerk reaction." She said quietly as if fearful if Serena's reaction.

Serena sat looking at the ring for what seemed like an age. "You don't have to wear it; we don't have to announce it. This can be for us, ours; no rush."

Serena picked the box up and looked more closely at the ring. "It's beautiful."

Bernie smiled.

"When did you get this?"

Bernie was not sure whether to answer this or to be truthful. "I've had it long enough to be sure."

"You would make a good politician Major." Serena said with a small laugh.

"Listen, I don't even need an answer now. Keep hold of it and tell me when you are ready." She stood, "I'm just going.." She signalled smoking.

As she stood Serena grabbed her right hand , taking care not to hurt her left hand; she pulled her down.

"Yes."

Bernie looked confused now.

"My answer is yes Major." She held out her hand so that Bernie could put the ring on. She took the ring from the box and slid it on Serena's finger. It fitted perfectly. She leaned in and kissed Serena gently.

"Let's go home darling."


	9. Chapter 9

They made it home in double quick the opting for the metro over the tram. Bernie had settled the bill in the bar and tipped Pavel generously. They had held hands the whole way home smiling, giggling and kissing. They were both feeling quite amorous given the recent development in their relationship. Serena was wrestling with the front door key as Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena and started to kiss her neck.

"Cool your jets Major, at least until we are inside." Serena said with a laugh as Bernie decided to ignore her and pick up the pace. Serena and Bernie all but fell through the door as it opened suddenly.

Bernie managed to catch Serena and pinned her against the door as she pushed it shut. Her right hand was by Serena's head, her palm on the door holding her weight as her weaker left hand was resting on Serena's waist and her body was pressed flush to Serena's. She rolled her hips into Serena and pressed her leg between Serena's thighs. She kissed Serena deeply, hungrily, passionately. The kiss was reciprocated with equal vigour. Bernie then broke the kiss.

"Do you know why I could never cheat on you Campbell?"

She paused and started to kiss at Serena's neck as she continued to talk, "Because, Sexy Serena, you are amazing."

"You are pissed Major." Serena cut in.

"That I am, but I know what I'm saying." She kissed Serena's lips softly, "No one could even compare to you. You got me hook line and sinker Frauline. My eyes are only for you. These hands, she squeezed Serena's waist with her left hand and brushed her cheek with her right, only want to touch you." Bernie started to well up a little. Serena was the only person who was able to break down her British reserve like this. Serena could see that Bernie was showing her emotions and her heart swelled; her big macho army medic had feelings, deep feelings.

Serena bought her hands up to Bernie's face, "Bern, I know; you don't have to justify anything."

Bernie sniffed up, "I'm not, I'm just saying darling."

Serena leaned her head against Bernie's, "I know, and I appreciate it. How do you fancy moving somewhere more comfortable?" She grabbed Bernie's left hand, out of force of habit. Bernie winced, "Sorry." She bought Bernie's hand to her lips and kissed it and gently. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Are you?"

Serena was standing in the kitchen waving the already open bottle of Shiraz on the side.

"OK, I'll join but I'll have beer love, beer and wine never mix." She said with a smile as she leaned on the counter next to Serena. Serena passed over a bottle.

"How's the hand Rocky?"

Bernie raised a brow at Serena's joke. She flexed it a little. "Better than it was, more annoyed at myself to be honest." She said as she took a swig of her beer.

Serena leaned on the counter next to her, "I upset you darling, so don't be annoyed with yourself, OK?"

Bernie gave her a wistful look, "Doesn't matter now. It's done. Upside… I have a fiancee."

She leaned towards Serena and kissed her, "I'll never get bored of this." She kisses her again.

Serena grabs Bernie's hand again, but the right one this time and leads her through to her bedroom. This was the first time Bernie had been in here as they had ended up sleeping together in the spare room the previous night. This room was far more Serena. The bedding was Indian silk, it was bright and patterned. The room was all matching and a real sanctuary. Like an escapism Bernie thought.

Serena sat Bernie on the end of the bed and sat next to her. She leaned over and pressed play on her docked I pod. Music filled the room. Bernie pulled a mock surprised face. "Did you set this up?"

Bernie said incredulously.

"Yes!" Serena said with a mock slap on Bernie's arm.

"Impressed." Bernie said with a nod. "Seems you can cope quite well without me?" Bernie said this with a degree of humour.

"Debatable Major, debatable." Serena placed her hand on Bernie's leg; "I function well, on the whole, but I function better with you." She offers Bernie a grin. "I think I just needed time to see that after everything that has happened."

Bernie gave an understanding grin back. "I, um, I." Bernie struggled with her words and Serena could see Bernie was struggling with her emotions.

Serena leaned over and kissed Bernie's stutter away, stroking her cheek in an understanding manner. Bernie felt herself pushed back as Serena pressed against her. They lay on the bed fully clothed, kissing for a while.

When they paused for breath after some time Serena excused herself, "I'll be back in a minute darling."

Serena pressed a deep kiss to Bernie's lips as she got up. She went off to the bathroom to change into a sexy little number and picked up the ointment for Bernie's hand on the way back through. As she came back in the room and Bernie had moved up the bed, she was resting on 'her side' of the bed; snoring loudly. Serena smiled. She knew how difficult Bernie found it to sleep so the fact that she had fallen asleep in the chair last night and tonight she was completely zonked out made Serena's heart swell. If Bernie felt uneasy in any way her sleep pattern would be the immediate giveaway. Serena would blame the amount she had drunk today but Serena knew Bernie well enough to know that no amount of booze could act as a sedative for a good night sleep. Bernie slept well when her mind was not going a mile a minute.

Serena sat on the bed and stroked Bernie's hair, not wishing to wake her at all. Once she knew her touch would not wake Bernie she uncapped the ointment and massaged it into Bernie's hand. She spent more time than was probably necessary as she took in the woman next to her. She placed a kiss to her forehead and assumed her place cuddled into Bernie's side. Bernie sighed a little with a stir but Serena didn't want to wake her. "Shhhh. Sleep darling."

At that moment Serena realised she had everything she wanted and needed. Whatever happened they had each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Bernie woke the next day. She groaned as she turned over and realised she was still wearing her clothes from last night.

"Argh, shit." She mumbled under her breath as she realised she must have fallen asleep whist Serena nipped off, presumably to get changed into something more comfortable. Bernie looked over to see Serena sleeping beautifully in a sexy silk night dress, it was short, so short Bernie could see the matching knickers. She inwardly berated herself for being an inconsiderate twat as she ran her hand over her face. She then remembered punching the bloody wall. As memories of last night started to filter in her head hurt. She turned to get off the bed in search of water.

She looked at the bedside table, the time on the clock was 6.43 am. Too early for a Saturday that was for sure. Next to the radio alarm was a bottle of water with a packet of pain killers next to it and the tube of cream for her hand. Attached to the bottle was a note.

"Thought you might need these x

PTO"

Bernie turned the note over.

"The answer is still yes!"

Bernie read it, trying to connect the dots. As she clicked she sobered up pretty sharpish as she looked at sleeping Serena wearing her ring. She looked down and shook her head at herself. Why the fuck would anyone want to marry her. She picked up the water and took two tablets as she took large gulps of water. She watched Serena sleep for a few minutes as she finished the bottle and sat up flexing her left hand and touching the pad of her thumb with each of her finger tips in turn.

She made a decision. Job number one. Shower and change. Serena could not wake up to Bernie looking and smelling like an indoors hobo. She lifted herself gently from the bed and wandered to the other room to find her suitcase. She opened it and pulled out the champagne she had bought in the airport. She figured at some point there would be reason to drink it. She also found the underwear she had bought hoping to show Serena that she could do, not only sexy underwear, but matching sexy underwear.

She put the bottle in the fridge and went off to the bathroom to freshen up. She decided not to look at the mirror but got straight in the shower and least become semi human.

She felt so much better after the shower. She wrapped a towel around her as she found the wine bucket. She filled it with ice and found the glasses. She quietly placed them on the table in the corner of Serena's room by the armchair. She peered over. Serena was still sleeping deeply. Time for a fag she figured.

Out on the balcony she took in the cold morning air as she sucked in a large drag. She considered quitting smoking but figured at Serena had never actually said she minded as long as she did not smoke indoors. To be fair Bernie did not think she even smoked enough to warrant quitting. She looked at the part smoked cigarette and stubbed it out.

Bernie spent the next 20 minutes in 'her' room, getting dressed, for want of a better word. She applied a little make up, not much, but enough for Serena to notice. She looked in the mirror; not something she did often. That will do. She told herself.

She was ready, but what to do. She did not particularly want to wake Serena but, hell, she wanted her to wake up. She wanted to propose properly and make up for last night. She went in the room and saw that Serena was stirring a little. Bernie went over to the I pod and messed about until she found suitable music. She loved Serena dearly but she did not half have some rubbish on her playlist. She settled on Elton John, noting that there was enough on there to play for a bit and it was music she knew they both liked.

She sat in the arm chair in the corner. When Serena woke up she would see Bernie sitting there, next to the champagne and glasses. She had picked up the tube of cream for her hand and sat and rubbed it in. As she massaged her left hand with her right she vaguely recalled Serena had done this last night when she had passed out asleep. Serena really was a keeper.

Bernie crossed her legs in a seductive manner and rested her arms on the arms of the arm chair. She watched Serena for a while and then leaned her head back for a second, intending to return to giving Serena a sultry look.


End file.
